Immunotherapy refers to modulating a person's immune responses to impart a desirable therapeutic effect. Immunotherapeutics refer to those compositions which, when administered to an individual, modulate the individual's immune system sufficient to ultimately decrease symptoms which are associated with undesirable immune responses or to ultimately alleviate symptoms by increasing desirable immune responses. In some cases, immunotherapy is part of a vaccination protocol in which the individual is administered a vaccine that exposes the individual to an immunogen against which the individual generates an immune response. in such cases, the immunotherapeutic increases the immune response and/or selectively enhances a portion of the immune response (such as the cellular arm or the humoral arm) which is desirable to treat or prevent the particular condition, infection or disease.
Vaccines are useful to immunize individuals against target antigens such as allergens, pathogen antigens or antigens associated with cells involved in human diseases. Antigens associated with cells involved in human diseases include cancer-associated tumor antigens and antigens associated with cells involved in autoimmune diseases.
In designing such vaccines, it has been recognized that vaccines that produce the target antigen in cells of the vaccinated individual are effective in inducing the cellular arm of the immune system. Specifically, live attenuated vaccines, recombinant vaccines which use avirulent vectors, and DNA vaccines each lead to the production of antigens in the cell of the vaccinated individual which results in induction of the cellular arm of the immune system On the other hand, killed or inactivated vaccines, and sub-unit vaccines which comprise only proteins do not induce good cellular immune responses although they do induce a humoral response.
A cellular immune response is often necessary to provide protection against pathogen infection and to provide effective immune-mediated therapy for treatment of pathogen infection, cancer or autoimmune diseases. Accordingly, vaccines that produce the target antigen in cells of the vaccinated individual such as live attenuated vaccines, recombinant vaccines that use avirulent vectors and DNA vaccines are often preferred.
While such vaccines are often effective to immunize individuals prophylactically or therapeutically against pathogen infection or human diseases, there is a need for improved vaccines. There is a need for compositions and methods that produce an enhanced immune response.
Likewise, while some immunotherapeutics are useful to modulate immune response in a patient there remains a need for improved immunotherapeutic compositions and methods.